Shattered Trust
by Ripplerose
Summary: Jinx has her heart broken. Kid Flash listens to Jinx as she remembers what happened.


**Shattered Trust**

"_Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worse  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know, I know"_

_-Shontelle(Impossible) _

Jinx was not known for being a cheerful girl. Her 'gift' was bad luck after all. She was bossy, ambitious, and scheming. She was also, at the moment, absolutely heart broken.

The boy she had met at the Brotherhood of Evil conference had shattered her trust as well as her heart.

"I am such an idiot." Jinx sighed as she dropped her head into her hands. Her usually curled pink hair was straightened past her shoulders instead of coming out into curvy pig-tails. She was wearing her black 'witch' like dress with the purple/black striped tights and purple belt. But her eyes weren't flashing with mischief or spite. She had only sorrow in her magenta irises.

"Who said you're an idiot?" Jinx jumped about a foot in the air.

"Ugh. What are _you _doing here?" She groaned. Kid Flash had appeared beside her on the bench overlooking the sea. He was wearing his usual uniform of golden jumpsuit with red lightning bolts on the side of his head, and on his chest.

"Saw you and wondered what was up. Curiosity is one of my character flaws apparently." He snickered slightly until he saw Jinx's face more clearly. She was remembering something.

"Go away. I'm not in the mood to fight with you. Or get ridiculed or embarrassed. That's happened enough today already."

"Alright, what's going on Jinx? What happened?" Concern was alive in his wide sky blue eyes. He was honestly seriously worried about her.

"It's none of your business! Go away."

"Not 'til you tell me what happened."

"Fine." She sighed in resignation. "But you'll laugh at me anyway."

"I swear I won't." Shaking her head disbelievingly still, Jinx began her tale.

"When the H.I.V.E 5 and I were at a conference for the Brotherhood of Evil, I met someone there. You guys probably knew it was happening. I heard that Titans East was trying to find our location. And someone had bugged Gizmo, not that it made a difference." She chuckled darkly remembering Gizmo's look of rage as he realized he could have led the Teen Titans right to where the Brotherhood were all meeting. "Anyway, the boy's name was Shadow Heart. He was smooth, nice, smart, and well…nice to me." She flushed slightly.

_She totally deserves better than a villain. She needs someone better. _Kid Flash held in his thoughts as she continued her story.

"He asked me if I'd like to see a movie this weekend, and I said yes." Her eyes glittered with unshed tears. "When I met him outside the theatre, he gave me roses. He gave me space, but giggled at the funny parts with me."

"And…?" Kid Flash prompted as Jinx stopped to take a steadying breath.

"After the movie, I went to the bathroom to wash my hands, and I said I'd meet him out front. When I came out-there was another girl." She cut herself off and rubbed the heels of her hands over her face.

"It's ok Jinx, you don't have to keep going." _I get the picture. _Kid Flash swallowed bile in his throat as he imagined various scenarios with Jinx and Shadow Heart.

"When I got there, he wasn't just with another girl." Jinx had gotten the strength back in her voice. "He was kissing the other girl."

Kid Flash saw red. This boy had hurt Jinx, he had played her.

"I might have hexed him, but it's not going to undo that shame…" Jinx mumbled. "I'm never going to forget that. He was so nice to me. And I left myself wide open."

"I'm sorry that happened to you Jinx." She turned to look at him.

"Thanks. So am I. But you know, you never do what I expect you to do. What you _should _do. Most heroes, or anybody for that matter, would take advantage of me in my 'moment of weakness' and ridicule me. They'd attack, or tease me for revenge. But look at you." She gestured to his stiff posture on the bench beside her. "Just sitting there. The thought to do any of those things never crossed your mind did it?"

He shook his head. "Why would I want to hurt you more? That boy didn't deserve you Jinx, and you deserve better. You can do better, trust me."

"I've heard those words before. And I'm sitting here because of them." Jinx's pale face was the picture of sadness.

"Ok, listen to me then." Jinx looked up at the uncharacteristically serious tone in Kid Flash's voice. "You can do better than him Jinx. And it may hurt now, but you will be able to move on. You'll be ok."

"Thanks." She gave a weak smile. "I'm gonna go home. Thanks for listening though." As she stood up to go, she turned back suddenly. "If you _ever _tell anyone what I have told you, you won't have any legs to run with, got it?"

"Got it." He smiled and gave her a wink as she walked off.

Later on in the evening, Jinx trotted up to the roof of the H.I.V.E 5 lair. Sitting on the roof with her sketch pad in front of her, she watched the sun set. She stared out to the horizon, knowing that, as Scarlet O'Hara said, "Tomorrow's another day."

"_Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now_

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible."


End file.
